


Hide & Seek

by 6_Binx_6



Series: Filled Requests [5]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Babbling, Babies, Bonding, Complete, Cute, Cute Kids, Family Bonding, Gen, Hide and Seek, Laughter, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_Binx_6/pseuds/6_Binx_6
Summary: “Nero has asked for some help with something, so you're going to watch Michael.”“No.”His voice was cold and immediate.Absolutely not! Why would she want me to watch him? He's a baby. He only poops and drools.The infant in question tilted his head slightly as he began sucking on his fingers, still watching Vergil intently as Mercy smiled softly.“Now, don't be like that. He's your grandson. You need to spend time with him.” Her voice was firm and yet coaxing. He snorted and glared openly at her, clearly, she'd lost her mind.





	Hide & Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limboolian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limboolian/gifts).



> Hello love ^^ I missed your writing. So I came to make a request ^^ So here it comes...  
> Vergil and Dante came by a little doe eyed girl on the street. It feels like it would be really nice to have Vergil to show some compassion to small children so I came up with this idea (because once I saw a dead sirious man that I know, made the most subtle tickling gesture to a tiny tiny girl's hand who was walking between the seats in the airplane. I totally didn't expect that from that person XD ).. involves Dante but mainly Vergil centric ^^ little fluff little angst  
> oooor  
> Alice entrusting their child to Dante and in a moment of negligence he/she slips from his eye sight only for him to find that Vergil is resting his eyes with his little nephew wrapped in his arms on a chair. fluff  
> whichever suits you best. ^^  
> love you
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Also for those of you who are unaware, I now have a facebook page for my fan fiction. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/fortheloveofthemessydesk/

Vergil sat in a high backed leather chair in the study, a book on his lap and a cup of tea that Mercy had made him cooling on a nearby side table. They'd come to visit Nero, Kyrie and their new Grandson, Michael. To him, the nine months of pregnancy was quick, though to hear his son tell it; you'd think she'd been heavy with child for a millennia.  
  
He'd spoken with his son already, their conversation had been mostly about the border of the Castle Town of Fortuna and how their guards were handling the new training regiment that Vergil had recommended. So far none of them had quit, but it was beginning to look like there were a few pupils in the ranks that were worthy of some extra attention.  
  
Vergil was proud of Nero. He'd become an accomplished warrior, a husband, a father...he wasn't the smart-mouthed kid that didn't think things through anymore. Now he was a smart-mouthed man and was able to strategize. If only Vergil had more guidance when he was younger, maybe things would have turned out different.  
  
The thought made him pause, his fingertips hesitating in turning the page on his book.  
  
_No_ , he thought to himself, _I don't want things any different._  
  
Life was perfect, which was a new thing for him. It probably wouldn't last, after all when Dante and he were children things had been perfect too...  
  
The soft opening of the study door made him raise his head towards the sound. Mercy entered, wearing a pair of shorts and a pale grey hoodie. Her long white hair was braided loosely down her back as she grinned at him, the Michael in her arms.  
  
“There you are. We've been looking for you.” Her voice was soft, yet happy and Vergil felt his features take on a neutral look.  
  
_We?_  
  
He raised a brow as she approached. Michael was already old enough to sit up by himself and had already begun to crawl. His soft black hair was darker than night and two perfect brown eyes stared at him as their gazes locked on one another. It was always like this, whenver Vergil was in the room with Michael, he stared. Vergil would have said it was annoying, but honestly, it felt more uncomfortable than that. He didn't know one thing about babies.  
  
Mercy bounced Michael a little in her arms as she adjusted the baby to sit on her hip, leaning down she plucked the book from Vergil's hands and set it down next to his tea.  
  
“Nero has asked for some help with something, so you're going to watch Michael.”  
  
“No.”  
  
His voice was cold and immediate. _Absolutely not! Why would she want me to watch him? He's a baby. He only poops and drools._  
  
The infant in question tilted his head slightly as he began sucking on his fingers, still watching Vergil intently as Mercy smiled softly.  
  
“Now, don't be like that. He's your grandson. You need to spend time with him.” Her voice was firm and yet coaxing. He snorted and glared openly at her, clearly, she'd lost her mind.  
  
“No. Ask his mother to watch him.”  
  
“Kyrie is taking a well-deserved nap. There is no one else.”  
  
Without warning, she plopped Michael in his lap firmly, enough to make him grunt. He wasn't able to snap at her like he wanted because she pulled her hands away and he quickly grabbed the baby with two hands so he wouldn't fall.  
  
“See? Simple. Have fun!” She grinned broadly and before he could yell, she phased through the nearby wall and out of sight.  
  
Vergil blinked with surprise, before his face set in a hard line. This was ridiculous, him...watching a baby.  
  
Michael cooed at Vergil, bringing his attention back to him. The child was still sucking on his fingers, drool had soaked through his small onesie.  
  
“Tch.” Clicking his tongue he held the child on his lap, his pudgy thighs and legs shifting so his toes could push against his belt buckle. The coolness of the metal finally drew the child's gaze away from Vergil's face as he became fascinated with the silver shine of it.  
  
“Ooooo....” Michael cooed, suddenly reaching forward to grab the buckle. Vergil tensed for a moment but allowed him to touch it and play with it. It had been a gift from Mercy on his birthday, made from pure silver that she crafted herself. The design was a series of intricate swirls that came to points at various ends. He wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not, but he liked the look of it.  
  
All too quickly Michael lost interest in his buckle and spotted something next to him that he wanted. Without warning, he wiggled and fought to get down. Vergil tried to keep a grip on him, but it was as if he was made of some weird solid liquid.  
  
“Hey,” Vergil said in warning as Michael started crawling beside his chair. He stopped and looked up at him, giving him a big toothless smile as he pointed at what he was going for. Vergil frowned, the cuteness of that smile stirring something inside his chest as he looked where he was pointing. All he saw was the massive bookshelf covered with books.  
  
“Don't touch,” Vergil spoke firmly, he didn't want any of them to get covered in drool. Even if they weren't his books, it didn't matter. Knowledge was something precious.  
  
“Baaaookkk....ba-ba-ba, eeee!” Michael babbled and squealed as he quickly crawled over to the bookshelf. Vergil was up in a flash and quickly picked the baby up. Not sure how to hold him, he simply held the child out away from him with his hands under the baby's armpits.  
  
“I said, don't touch.”  
  
Michael stared wide-eyed at him for a moment before he pouted, his bottom lip trembling and unshed tears welling up in his big brown eyes.  
  
Vergil felt himself panic slightly, not sure what to do. He didn't want him to cry, least Mercy came back and see that he couldn't handle taking care of a small baby.  
  
“Damnit.” He muttered, letting out a sigh. That woman knew exactly what she was doing, even without saying the words she had pretty much goated him into it.  
  
Michael sniffled and rubbed one eye with his small fist. He still looked like he was about to cry and Vergil was struck with a sudden idea.  
  
“Do you want to play a game?” He said, trying to get his voice to sound lively and chipper like Mercy's when she spoke to Michael. Instead, it came out rough and a bit hesitant. However, regardless of that, Michael seemed to respond and stared at Vergil.  
  
“Okay.” He nodded and maneuvered the child so he was cradling him close to his chest. Surprisingly, Michael fit securely against him and seemed to snuggle into his blue coat. Clearing his throat, Vergil turned and swiftly left the study.  
  
Out in the hallway, Vergil began peeking into rooms as he walked. They needed the perfect space for his plan, however, there was a problem. The mansion had too many rooms, with too many things that could get broken or cause injury. There were also too many places to lose sight of the child and there'd be Hell to pay if he lost his grandson. Suddenly the idea of 'baby proofing' didn't seem so absurd now.  
  
“Tch,” Vergil grumbled as he continued to walk and finally found one of the doors that lead to the large garden of wildflowers out back. It was large, yet contained by a massive stone wall that Nero had commissioned after the Frost Wolf scare that Alice and Dante had put him through.  
  
Without meaning too, he snickered and Michael who had been silent up till this point, giggled. Vergil blinked and looked down at the small child as they walked down one of the many paths between the flowers and bushes.  
  
“Hmm. Do you know how to play 'hide and seek'?” He asked, giving up on trying to sound chipper like Mercy. Michael blinked his large brown eyes at him as Vergil set the baby down on the ground. Michael sat for a moment and then looked up at him, confusion on his face.  
  
“I'll show you. This was one of Dante's favorite games when we were kids.” Vergil kneeled down and without much thought, patted the child on his head. Michael babbled and cooed at him, a smile lighting his face.  
  
Vergil smiled back, he really was cute when he looked like that.  
  
“Alright, something easy. I'll go first. I'll hide and you come find me. Can you do that?”  
  
Michael laughed and clapped his hands. Vergil smirked and without warning dashed off into the flowers just a few feet away. He quickly sunk low to the ground and knew that he was well hidden, yet from his vantage point he could clearly see Michael sitting just where he left him.  
  
“Baaahhh!” Michael called out startled, he looked around his face a little sad at his sudden disappearance.  
  
Better give him a hint.  
  
Vergil whistled lowly, drawing Michael's attention. Within a few seconds, Michael was crawling into the large batch of tall wildflowers. Vergil couldn't help but grin as Michael suddenly spotted him and started crawling faster until he reached his face and gave Vergil a soft pat on the nose.  
  
“Nab...beeee!” He squealed with joy and Vergil laughed.  
  
“Good job. You must always listen for your enemy. Let's try again.”  
  
Without warning, Vergil stood and dashed off again, this time taking a zig-zag pattern that left him just a few feet behind Michael.  
  
“Hu? OooO!” Michael called, crawling off in the direction that he saw Vergil take. Vergil grinned, unable to stop the stir of fun that had started to creep up out of nowhere. Despite playing a silly game of 'hide and seek' with his almost one-year-old grandson, it was enjoyable.  
  
Moments passed and Vergil started to get concerned as he couldn't hear Michael crawling around in the flowers anymore. Frowning, he stood and called out to him.  
  
“Michael? Michael!” He yelled, a moment of panic gripped him.  
  
“AH HA!” Michael let out a scream behind him and Vergil jumped, startled. Looking down he caught sight of Michael laughing and rolling around in the flowers.  
  
“You little sneak. How'd you get over here without making a sound, eh?” Vergil grinned and scooped up Michael, tossing him up into the air and then catching him. Michael squealed with delight and clapped his hands as he laughed.  
  
“Alright, you've got the basics. Now the real fun begins.”  


* * *

Their game of 'hide and seek' continued on for a time until they had pretty much made their own little paths through all the wildflowers. Kyrie was sure to be upset, but honestly, they were both having too much fun to worry about the consequences.   
  
After a while, they ended up in the shade at the base of a tree on the far side of the garden. Vergil leaned against the tree with Michael in his lap. The infant babbled as Vergil told Michael stories of his childhood, happy ones. There weren't many of them, but he shared them nonetheless and not long after Michael fell asleep in his arms, curled up and snoring softly.  
  
Vergil stayed where he was, not sure if moving was the best idea. Michael was tired and honestly, he wanted to stay like this a while longer. He let his mind wander as he watched the bees fly from flower to flower and thought maybe this is what it would have been like if he had gotten to be a father. An actual father, one that taught his son things and spent time with him.  
  
Blinking, Vergil looked down at Michael in his arms and watched his sleeping face. If his cuteness was any indication, Nero was probably a cute child. Probably just as big of a smart ass, but still cute.  
  
“There you are.”  
  
The sudden voice startled him and Vergil looked up to see Mercy standing in front of him.  
  
“So, did you have fun?” She smiled, a twinkle in her eye and Vergil felt his body relax a little.  
  
“Maybe.” He said, shrugging as if he didn't know for sure. Mercy chuckled and sat down next to him, snuggling up against him as she rested her head on his shoulder. They both looked down at Michael, still asleep, his small hands clasping now and then.  
  
“Don't beat yourself up.” She said softly and Vergil felt a knot form in his throat. He could mask his face all he wanted, Mercy would always see what he was hiding.  
  
But that didn't mean he couldn't play dumb.  
  
“I have no idea what you're talking about.” He snorted.  
  
Mercy leaned up and kissed his cheek softly, petting Michael's soft black hair with her delicate hand. She didn't speak for a moment as she gazed at the sleeping infant in his arms.  
  
“You know, you're going to have to explain how the garden has random paths through the flowers.”  
  
Vergil swallowed and looked away, his face turning a little red. “Not in a million years.”  
  
Mercy laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Dearst Limboolian, 
> 
> I had to think about how I wanted to write this and for some reason the idea struck me that Vergil romping around in wildflowers with this small infant crawling after him just made me laugh. 
> 
> I hope this brightens your day! Thank you for leaving me another great request. I loved writting this one!
> 
> Love ya!
> 
> ~6_Binx_6


End file.
